1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mat devices and more specifically it relates to a portable mat system for receiving and retaining a mattress commonly utilized within tents thereby reducing movement of the mattress. The present invention also protects the mattress from being soiled or damaged during use.
Inflatable mattresses are commonly used by individuals who camp or travel cross-country on bicycle. A common problem with inflatable mattresses, or other similar mattresses, is that they are easily moved about within a tent structure. Another problem with inflatable mattresses is that they can become easily soiled or damaged from direct contact with the ground. Another problem with using inflatable mattresses is the nylon covering upon them can be extremely uncomfortable for an individual to sleep directly upon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous mat devices. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 303,466 to Haggerty et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,856 to Tu; U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,545 to Westgor; U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,519 to Thomas; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,041 to Alonso; U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,610 to Ackley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,747 to Russell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,571 to Rademacher; U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,832 to Russell all are illustrative of such prior art.
Westgor (U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,545) discloses a combined mat and carrying bag unit which includes a sheet of pliable material defining a mat. The sheet has a drawstring casing extending about its periphery which contains a drawstring which contracts the size of the periphery when pulled from the casing. However, Westgor does not teach a structure which allows the selective insertion or removal of a swaged mattress.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for receiving and retaining a thin mattress commonly utilized within tents thereby reducing movement of the mattress. The prior art merely teaches the use of simple mats without the capabilities of selectively receiving various types of mattresses as taught in the present invention.
In these respects, the portable mat system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving and retaining a thin mattress commonly utilized within tents thereby reducing movement of the mattress.